


Mess

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Femaleaziraphale, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi, aziraphaleisananxiousmess, crowleyiswhipped, femalepresentingaziraphale, ineffablewives (good omens), lovestruckcrowley, maletofemale, whataretags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Crowley really didn’t like this new form aziraphale was trying out.His demon wasn’t impressed.





	Mess

Crowley stared blankly as aziraphale stood before him in his, no her new form. Her hand was getting ringed out as she nervously stared at the demon waiting for a response. But it was clear from the demons reaction that he wasn’t impressed. “Uh aziraphale, what’s with that form?” Aziraphale was now presenting as a female, as seeing the demon before her do it plenty of times before she figured to give it a shot. But when Crowley presents as a female form it’s fulled with grace and sleek temptation and lust all wrapped up in one smirk. She guessed she didn’t have that bout her not with this form still holding her stomach rolls and milky white skin. She had decided: even though she miracle her self a female form that she was going to dressed manually, to show Crowley how much effort she was putting in but as usual the silly serpent with horrible timing came in unannounced and now was viewing her in a right mess. Her shirt now was light brown was unbuttoned and ribbon untied which showed off her breasts as the bra she was wearing pushed them up, white creamy skin and neck for all too see. She was half way of pulling up her knee high stocking her leg jerked up while her brown skirt with blue trimming fell to reveal some skin was showing their as well, her thick thigh was showing juicy enough to bite them and mark them. Her white hair was still short but messy she never knew how Crowley could keep up with styling it. “You, uh you don’t like it dearest?” She managed to croak out but Crowley was still blank in the face but she could see his hands tremble: he must really hate this. “A-Angel you.. you’re” he tried to muster out but aziraphale looked down and interrupted. “I’m a mess aren’t I? I wanted to try something different sorry dear boy.” “M-mess?!” Crowley interject, his face now returning it colour to a bright red hue and his glasses (now off somewhere else) weren’t in the way to see his serpent eyes were now blown wide and aziraphale felt a shift of nerves in her stomach. “Angel? How in gods.. Someone’s name can you say you look a mess right now?!” Aziraphale blinked and then blinked again. Crowley face was warm and he resisted the urge to facepalm. His beautiful naive angel... What Crowley saw as he entered the room had stunned him, a beautiful woman sat staring, clothes half on and hair a cute mess. Aziraphale was too good for him honestly. Crowley stepped closer to the angel and bundled her up in his arms. “Crowley...” she mumbled and Crowley held her tighter. “Your beautiful angel don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.” Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley sweetly.


End file.
